


It's A Matter Of Trust

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	It's A Matter Of Trust




End file.
